Moments volés
by Catie147
Summary: 100 délinquants juvéniles envoyés sur Terre, dernier espoir de l'Arche. Ils vont lutter pour leur survie, contre eux-mêmes, contre les autres, contre la nature sauvage. Recueil de moments volés sur ces 100 survivants. (Clarke, Octavia, Murphy, Raven, Lincoln).
1. Chapitre 1 : Punition

**Note d'auteur :** Hello tout le monde ! Comme promis je me lance dans les fanfics The 100, depuis le temps que j'en ai envie ! ^^ Je commence petit pour l'instant, en publiant mes différents textes des Nuits d'HPF. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, il s'agit d'écrire en une heure sur un thème donné. Les Nuits se déroulent une fois par mois, de 21h à 4h, sur le site HPFanfiction, pour ceux que ça intéresse. :)

Ce premier court texte date de mars 2015, et a été écrit pour le thème "Punition", avec le personnage de Clarke. Bonne lecture, et on se retrouve en bas. ;)

* * *

Le siège vibrait sous elle, ses mains se serraient convulsivement sur les barres de métal qui entouraient ses épaules. Elle tentait d'ignorer tant bien que mal la présence indésirable de Wells à ses côtés. Elle venait de rejeter ses excuses, la rage faisant bouillir son sang. Du coin de l'oeil, elle observait Finn, qui faisait le malin. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'envier son inconscience.

— Restez attachés, ordonna-t-elle d'une voix abrupte à deux adolescents qui venaient de se détacher de leurs sièges. Nous allons entrer dans l'atmosphère !

Mais sourds à ses recommandations, hilares, ils se laissèrent flotter à travers le vaisseau. Jusqu'à ce qu'une brusque secousse les projette contre le plafond. Clarke eut la respiration coupée par le harnais qui la maintenant sur son siège. Son hurlement resta bloqué dans sa gorge.

L'atterrissage fut brutal et difficile. Pendant de longues secondes, personne ne souffla mot. Puis, difficilement, chacun s'extirpa de sa place et se rua vers le sas de sortie. Haletante, Clarke se glissa vers un des adolescents qui s'était détaché et posa deux doigts sur son cou. Mort. La gorge serrée, elle lui ferma les paupières.

Elle ignora Wells, debout derrière elle et gagna l'étage inférieur du vaisseau. Un jeune homme déguisé en garde s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte.

— Attendez ! l'arrêta-t-elle. Nous ne savons pas si la Terre est viable, l'air pourrait être toxique.

— Il n'y a aucun moyen de le savoir si on reste là, répliqua l'autre.

D'un geste, il actionna le levier. Clarke sentit sa gorge se nouer. Les visages excités autour d'elle lui montraient qu'ils pensaient tous à une seconde chance. Ils avaient l'espoir. La porte du sas s'ouvrit, le soleil agressa leurs pupilles. Les premières personnes sortirent. Hésitante, Clarke resta un instant sur la rampe avant de sauter sur le sol. La terre recouverte de brindilles craqua sous ses bottes. Pivotant sur ses talons, elle regarda ses congénères se disperser dans la forêt en poussant des cris de joie.

Pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à partager leur allégresse, ou à apprécier le paysage. Son cœur était étreint dans un étau. Parce qu'ils avaient beau tous espérer un renouveau, elle savait que cette mission était du suicide. Le Conseil ne savait pas si la Terre était encore radioactive. Il les avait envoyés à leur mort.

Ce n'était pas un cadeau. C'était une punition.

* * *

 **Note de fin :** Je sais, c'est très court, mais en une heure, on a pas le temps d'écrire une dissertation de quatre pages. ^^ Les chapitres suivants de ce recueil ne seront pas bien longs non plus. Une p'tite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ? :)


	2. Chapitre 2 : Voler

**Note d'auteur :** Voici le deuxième texte de ce recueil ! Il a été écrit durant la nuit de mai 2015, sur le thème "Voler" avec les personnages de Raven et Murphy.

/!\ SPOILER Saison 2, épisode 1 /!\

* * *

— Laisse-moi deviner. Maman et papa ne t'aimaient pas ?

La voix méprisante de Raven claqua dans l'air. Murphy serra les dents, refusant de laisser la tristesse se peindre sur son visage. Il prit cette expression indifférente qu'il arborait souvent pour masquer ce qu'il ressentait.

— Non, dit-il, ignorant l'éclair douloureux qui lui traversa l'estomac. Ils m'aimaient.

— Tu vas pleurer Murphy ? le railla-t-elle.

— Va te faire foutre Raven, lui répliqua-t-il en serrant les poings.

Il était plus transparent qu'il ne le croyait.

— Non, dis-moi, insista-t-elle. Je veux savoir. Comment un enfant aimé par ses parents peut-il se transformer en un meurtrier psychopathe ?

Elle le défiait du regard, le transperçant de son mépris et de son dégoût. Murphy pinça les lèvres. Pourtant, ce fut plus fort que lui. Les souvenirs le submergèrent. Les yeux fixés dans ceux de la jeune femme affalée en face de lui, il ne peut s'empêcher de répondre.

— Il attrape la grippe, répondit-il à mi-voix.

Il avait la gorge serrée, les mains crispées. Pourtant, il se força à continuer. Il éprouvait soudain le besoin de se justifier. Même s'il n'avait pas tellement d'excuses.

— Son père vole des médicaments, poursuivit-il, qui de toute façon ne l'ont pas aidé.

Il tenta de dissimuler son frisson du mieux qu'il le put. Dans un flash, il revit son père, comme à travers un voile de brouillard, qui revenait dans leur petite chambre stérile, les bras chargés de boîtes de médicaments volées, alors qu'il était allongé sur le lit, brûlant de fièvre. Il se souvenait encore des murmures angoissés de sa mère, de l'air de détermination sur le visage de son père. Il s'arracha à ses réminiscences avec force. Et il continua. Péniblement.

— Il a été éjecté pour ça. Et sa mère, elle commence à boire après ça, beaucoup, et les derniers mots qu'elle lui dit lorsqu'il la retrouve dans une mare de son propre vomi est qu'il a tué son père.

Murphy avait baissé les yeux sur ses genoux. Il entendait encore ces mots résonner à ses oreilles. Il ressentait encore la culpabilité qui lui étreignait les entrailles. Ce n'était pas de sa faute pourtant, si son père l'aimait. Si son père avait été assez fou pour commettre un vol, punissable par la mort. Ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il était devenu comme ça. Pas de sa faute.

Face à lui, Raven restait silencieuse. Il l'entendit s'affaler contre la paroi du vaisseau. Il n'y avait rien à dire de toute façon.

La gorge serrée par les larmes qu'il retenait, le ventre déchiré par les souvenirs, Murphy releva la tête et fixa son regard sur elle. Il lut dans ses yeux la pitié qu'elle éprouvait pour lui, et cela le dégoûta.

— N'en parlons plus, dit-il sur un ton indifférent.

Il renversa sa tête derrière lui, la posant sur une barre de fer. Et il attendit la mort.

* * *

 **Note de fin :** Je précise que tous les dialogues, excepté la dernière réplique, sont celles de la série, je les ai traduits du mieux que j'ai pu à partir du script en VO. Merci pour votre lecture ! Une p'tite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ? :)


	3. Chapitre 3 : Pétales

**Note d'auteur :** Bonjour à tous ! Je publie le troisième petit texte écrit pendant les Nuits HPF. Il s'agit de celle de mai 2015, sur le thème "Pétales", cette fois encore avec le personnage de Clarke. Je sais, il est très court, mais en une heure et parfois moins, on a pas trop le temps d'écrire des romans. ^^ J'espère qu'il vous plaira et bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

/!\ ALERT SPOILER : Saison 2 Episode 8 /!\

Un silence de mort planait sur la clairière. Les derniers rayons du soleil qui réussissaient à percer le feuillage des arbres s'étalaient sur la tombe. La lumière allumait des reflets roux sur les mèches de Clarke qui voletaient dans la brise automnale.

Debout, immobile, la culpabilité lui tordant les entrailles, elle fixait d'un air absent le monticule de terre devant elle. Les fleurs qu'elle y avait déposé deux mois plus tôt étaient fanées. Les pétales, racornis, frémissaient sous le vent.

Clarke se laissa tomber à genoux sur le sol. Elle tendit une main tremblante vers la pierre gravée, effleurant du doigt les arêtes tranchantes des lettres tracées maladroitement. Elle sentit une larme couler sur sa joue, qu'elle ne tenta pas d'essuyer.

— Je suis tellement désolée, souffla-t-elle.

Son nom lui agressait les yeux. _Finn_. Elle se sentait tellement coupable.

Son regard se posa sur les fleurs mortes, et la tristesse lui serra la gorge. C'était triste. Trop triste. D'un geste rageur, incontrôlé, elle balaya le pauvre bouquet. Les pétales noirs s'éparpillèrent sur la terre meuble, et cette vision lui arracha des sanglots.

La paume plaquée sur sa bouche, Clarke se releva. Elle n'aurait pas dû revenir ici. Le poids qu'elle portait sur les épaules était suffisamment lourd comme cela. Pourquoi s'encombrer de regrets inutiles ? Il était mort, et elle en était entièrement responsable. Et rien de ce qu'elle ferait ne changerait ce fait.

Alors qu'elle quittait la clairière d'un pas rapide, le vent balaya les pétales noircis par le temps, laissant la tombe à nue.

* * *

 **Note de fin :** Comme vous l'aurez sûrement compris, cette scène se déroule après le finale de la saison 2, lorsque Clarke quitte Camp Jaha. Il me reste encore un texte, plus long cette fois, sur Octavia et Lincoln, que je publierais sûrement mardi. Une p'tite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ? :)


	4. Chapter 4 : Chaos

**Note d'auteur :** Bonsoir tout le monde ! Merci aux personnes qui ont pris le temps de laisser une review, c'est super gentil ! Merci aussi à mes followers et à tous ceux qui m'ont mis dans leurs favoris. :) Voici le quatrième petit texte de ce recueil, comme promis sur Octavia et Lincoln. Il a été écrit durant la nuit de mai 2015, sur le thème "Chaos". J'emploie ici le vocabulaire anglais, j'espère que ça ne gênera personne. Bonne lecture ! :)

/!\ ALERT SPOILER Saison 2 Episode 12 /!\

* * *

C'était le chaos. Les gens criaient. Les gens gémissaient. L'air empestait le sang, la sueur, la peur. La poussière saturait l'atmosphère, envahissait ses narines. Octavia toussa.

Sentant une pression sur son poignet, elle tourna son regard vers sa droite. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Lincoln et le soulagement l'envahit. Il était vivant. Il allait bien. D'un geste du menton, il lui désigna un corps affaissé à une dizaine de mètres d'eux.

— Indra ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Mue par l'instinct, Octavia se projeta vers l'avant, quittant la relative protection des décombres qui l'entourait. A peine se fut-elle levée qu'une volée de balles s'écrasa à une dizaine de centimètres de ses pieds. Elle s'aplatit de nouveau au sol, les dents serrées.

— Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-elle à Lincoln, la main serrée autour de son sabre devenu inutile.

— Ils ont lancé un missile sur le village, répondit-il sombrement. Et ils nous ont encerclés pour être sûr que personne n'en réchappe.

Octavia sentit la rage bouillir dans ses entrailles. Elle savait les gens du Mount Weather coupables de beaucoup de choses, mais bombarder un village rempli d'enfants et de gens innocents dépassait un nouveau seuil sur l'échelle de la cruauté.

Indra était blessée, mortellement, inatteignable, à seulement quelques mètres d'eux. Et elle était loin d'être la seule. Voir le chaos ambiant révoltait Octavia. C'était injuste. C'était la première fois qu'elle réalisait pleinement à quel point la guerre pouvait avoir des conséquences terribles. TonDC, paisible et agréable quelques minutes plus tôt, s'était transformé en un cratère poussiéreux, macabre et mortel.

Ils devaient trouver une solution pour se sortir de là.

— Où sont Clarke et Lexa ? demanda-t-elle soudain.

Elles auraient sûrement une solution pour les sortir de là. Mais elle ne les voyait nulle part. Lincoln l'interrompit dans ses pensées.

— Je vais les distraire. Occupe-toi d'Indra.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de protester. Il se jetait du côté opposé à son ancienne chef, s'attirant une volée de balles. Octavia rassembla son courage et se précipita vers Indra. Elle eut à peine le temps de s'aplatir derrière les ruines où elle se trouvait qu'elle entendit les balles exploser le bois de la maison détruite.

Un bref coup d'œil lui assura que Lincoln était sain et sauf. Essoufflée, Octavia se tourna vers Indra. La plaie à son ventre était béante et le sang coulait à flots. La gorge serrée, elle jeta des regards autour d'elle. Abby Griffin était déjà en train de s'activer sur d'autres blessés, ceux qui se trouvaient dans son champ d'action. Elle ne pourrait malheureusement rien faire tant qu'on leur tirerait dessus.

Elle devait trouver une solution. Et pour cela, elle devait penser comme une Grounder.

* * *

 **Note de fin :** Je sais, c'est court, et la conclusion est un peu short, mais j'ai pas eu le temps de finir comme je le voulais, y avait plus de temps. En même temps, ce sont les règles du jeu. ^^ Une p'tite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ? :)

Je précise qu'il s'agissait du dernier texte que j'avais en stock, mais j'en publierai sûrement dès la prochaine Nuit, qui aura lieu ce mois-ci. Par contre, pour ceux que ça intéresserait, je pense bientôt me lancer dans une fic longue sur Clarke. Bonne semaine à tous ! :)


	5. Chapitre 5 : Clairvoyance

**Note d'auteur :** Bonjour tout le monde ! Je ne sais pas s'il reste du monde par ici, mais je publie ce petit texte au cas où. Il a été écrit lors de la dernière Nuit HPF, le 26 juin, sur le thème Clairvoyance. C'est malheureusement le seul que j'ai réussi à écrire sur le fandom The 100 cette nuit-là. Si c'est aussi court, c'est parce qu'il s'agit de drabbles, un format de texte particulier car le but est d'écrire un texte de cent mots tout pile. J'espère que vous apprécierez quand même, bonne lecture. :)

* * *

On disait souvent de Clarke qu'elle était clairvoyante. Perspicace. Lucide. Certains ne le pensaient pas comme un compliment. Mais pour elle, c'était un trait de caractère qu'elle appréciait. Elle n'aimait pas être prise au dépourvu par les événements, elle détestait les surprises. Sa clairvoyance lui avait évité bien des choses déplaisantes.

Mais cela, elle ne l'avait pas prévu. Immobile, totalement impuissante, elle regardait l'armée des Grounders déserter les lieux, le regard fixé sur le dos de Lexa. Elle n'arrivait pas encore à y croire. Ils avaient été si près du but. Si près.

Comment allaient-ils pouvoir délivrer les prisonniers sans leur aide ?

* * *

Raven avait toujours été de nature impulsive. Elle se laissait entraîner par ses instincts, sans trop réfléchir. Comme le jour où elle avait décidé de venir sur Terre. Une idée suicide. Elle en avait réchappé, mais à quel prix ?

Elle était venue pour lui, elle avait risqué sa vie pour lui. Et comment était-elle récompensée ? Des regards fuyants, des sentiments morts.

Ce n'était pas tellement son infidélité qui lui avait fait mal. C'était surtout de savoir qu'il avait couché avec elle. La brillante et si clairvoyante Clarke Griffin. Son opposée, son exact contraire.

Et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander s'il l'avait jamais réellement aimée.

* * *

 **Note de fin :** Bon, même si c'était très court, j'espère que vous avez aimé. La prochaine Nuit se déroulera normalement le 24 juillet, si j'écris des textes sur The 100 lors de cette Nuit, je viendrais évidemment les poster ici. :) Pour ceux avec qui j'avais discuté par mp, sachez que mon projet de fic longue n'est pas oubliée, mais en attente. Je n'ai pas trop le temps d'écrire en ce moment et quinze projet sur le feu, donc ce n'est pas pour tout de suite. Mais je vous jure qu'un jour je l'écrirais ces fics sur Clarke et Octavia ! Bonne vacances à tous et à la prochaine !


	6. Chapitre 6 : Reflet

**Note d'auteur** : Non, non, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est un nouveau chapitre. XD Ca fait trèèèès longtemps que je ne suis plus venue poster sur ce site, mais j'ai écrit plusieurs textes sur le fandom de The 100 pendant les nuits ces derniers mois. ^^ J'en ai cinq en tout, dont quatre sur Clarke, c'est qu'elle m'inspire ! XD Celui d'aujourd'hui est sur le thème "Reflet", écrit lors de la nuit de septembre 2015.

 **Petite précision** : Ce texte a été écrit avant le début de la saison 3 et se situe juste après la fin de la saison 2.

* * *

Elle marchait depuis des heures. Ses jambes la tiraillaient, la plante de ses pieds était en feu. Elle peinait à respirer, l'air brûlait sa gorge lorsqu'elle inspirait. Un point de côté déchirait son flanc. Le vent fouettait ses cheveux, les brindilles crissaient sous ses pieds. Mais elle continuait à marcher, les poings serrés, la bouche sèche, déterminée. Malgré la distance, le poids qu'elle portait sur ses épaules ne s'amenuisait pas. Il semblait même devenir plus important.

Elle ne s'arrêta que lorsque le soleil commença à se coucher derrière les arbres. Fourbue, elle s'accroupit près d'un ruisseau pour se désaltérer. Elle vida deux gourdes entières avant de reprendre sa route.

Elle ne savait pas où elle allait, et encore moins où est-ce qu'elle pourrait dormir durant la nuit. Elle était trop épuisée pour y penser. Si elle n'avait pas été aussi raisonnable, elle se serait écroulée sur le sol et roulée en boule au pied d'un arbre.

Soudain, elle se stoppa net, figée, prise d'un mauvais pressentiment. Retenant sa respiration, elle tendit l'oreille, en quête d'un bruit suspect. Elle s'aplatit au sol lorsqu'elle perçut un sifflement sur sa gauche. Et elle bénit son instinct. Car trois secondes plus tard, une lance vibrait dans le tronc de l'arbre à côté duquel elle se tenait quelques instants plus tôt.

Elle n'eut cependant pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit. Ni de se défendre, ni d'avoir peur. Un colosse au visage peinturluré et couvert de fourrures vint la mettre rudement sur ses pieds et colla un couteau sous sa gorge.

Clarke sentit son cœur battre fort dans sa poitrine. En croisant le regard du Grounder en face d'elle, elle se surprit à penser que mourir ne serait pas une tragédie. Pas avec le poids énorme qu'elle portait sur les épaules.

Un deuxième Grounder émergea des arbres, apparemment énervé, et éructa dans son langage à celui qui la menaçait. Puis, sans qu'elle ne comprenne comment s'était produite la transition, elle se retrouva avec les poignets ligotés dans le dos, encadré des deux costauds, trébuchant sur les racines qui émergeaient dans la nuit noire.

Comme anesthésiée, Clarke n'arrivait pas à ressentir la peur. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans le camp des Grounders, elle ne vit pas les regards des femmes et des enfants, elle ne vit pas les crachats qui parsemaient sa route, elle ne voyait que le chemin de terre sous ses pieds. Toujours encadrée de ses deux gardiens, elle pénétra dans une case plus grande que les autres. Un dur coup dans le bas du dos la fit heurter le sol. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle croisa le regard de Lexa.

— Relâchez-là, ordonna-t-elle aux deux Cerbères.

Lorsque les deux Grounders sortirent, Clarke se releva péniblement en se frottant les poignets. Elle se contenta de fixer Lexa, laissant ressortir son ressentiment par son regard.

— Nous discuterons après, lui dit-elle.

Elle lui désigna d'un geste l'arrière de la case, vers une pièce dissimulée par un rideau de lianes. D'abord hésitante, Clarke finit par se résigner. Sans compter qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de rester une minute de plus dans la même pièce que cette femme.

Elle arriva dans une petite pièce au sol de terre battue, où se trouvait une bassine pleine d'eau. A côté avait été posé un petit miroir cassé et sale. Elle se laissa tomber à genoux et, dans un état presque second, contempla son reflet.

Elle ne se reconnut pas. Ses cheveux, sales, pendaient sur ses épaules. Sa peau était sale, couverte de sueur, de terre, de poussière. Mais surtout, il y avait cette lueur dans son regard, comme si elle avait vu un fantôme. Cette lueur plus mature, signe qu'elle avait perdu bien trop de chose, vécu bien trop d'événements tragiques pour une jeune fille de dix-huit ans.

Sans qu'elle puisse se maîtriser, des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues. Et elle se regarda pleurer, elle hoqueta, tentant tant bien que mal de camoufler ses pleurs. Puis, dans un élan de rage, elle frappa l'objet responsable de tant de tourments. Le verre se brisa, le sang coula. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, et elle sanglota.

Parfois, se laisser aller faisait du bien. Elle penserait à ce qu'elle ferait plus tard.

* * *

 **Note de fin :** Merci d'avoir lu ! C'est plutôt court, mais encore une fois, on a qu'une heure. ^^ Oubliez pas la petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir ! :) Les autres textes arriveront vite. ;)


	7. Chapitre 7 : Indulgence

**Note d'auteur** : Texte écrit lors de la nuit d'août 2015, sur le thème "Indulgence". Là encore, avant la diffusion de la saison 3 donc. ^^

* * *

Jasper essuya d'un revers de main la sueur qui coulait sur son front, puis se redressa en grimaçant. Il s'accorda une petite pause pour soulager son dos, son regard balayant le camp. Celui-ci était presque désert. Les seuls mouvements perceptibles provenaient des barrières, que les gardes surveillaient en frissonnant. La neige s'accumulait sur le sol, l'air glacial secouait les tentes des moins chanceux. Lorsqu'il sentit le froid s'insinuer sous ses vêtements, Jasper reprit son travail, le souffle court.

Il fut interrompu par Monty deux heures plus tard, qui vint le chercher pour le dîner. Le ciel était presque noir, et des feux s'allumaient ça-et-là, protégés par des abris en bois.

— J'arrive, répondit Jasper. Juste le temps de ranger ça.

Il désigna du doigt la pile de bûches qu'il avait passé l'après-midi à couper. Monty s'apprêta à répliquer, mais il referma sagement la bouche. En ce moment, avec les récents événements, même lui n'osait plus lui dire quoi que ce soit. Cela l'énervait plus qu'il n'aurait voulu l'admettre. Monty était comme un frère pour lui, ils s'étaient toujours tout dits. Le voir marcher sur des oeufs en sa présence lui laissait un goût de bile amer dans la bouche.

Son agacement lui redonna de l'énergie, et il se remit à la tâche avec une ardeur redoublée. Lorsqu'il eut rangé toutes les bûches dans l'abri dédié, il gagna enfin l'intérieur du vaisseau. Celui-ci avait été fortement rénové ces derniers mois, et les ingénieurs avaient réussi à rendre une grande partie au minimum habitable. Ils avaient également converti le centre, l'ancienne salle des commandes, en un réfectoire.

Lorsqu'il y entra, Jasper ne prit pas la peine de regarder les visages autour de lui. Impassible, il se glissa au bout de la longue queue qui s'étendait devant le comptoir. Une fois servi, il s'installa par automatisme aux côtés de Monty, à la deuxième table au fond à gauche. Leur place habituelle. Mais il ne leva pas les yeux, gardant son regard fixé sur le ragout posé dans son écuelle.

— Les temps vont être durs, grommela Bellamy face à lui. L'hiver est plus rude que nous ne le pensions.

— Abby affirme qu'elle a une solution, mais je ne vois pas comment nous allons faire pour continuer sans gibier à chasser, appuya Octavia.

— Les Grounders se sont bien débrouillés seuls pendant des années, répliqua Jasper d'un ton morne. Pourquoi nous n'y arriverions pas ?

Cela eut le mérite de les faire taire. Ils achevèrent leur repas en silence, entourés du bruissement des conversations des autres survivants de l'Arche. Une fois leurs écuelles vides, ils se glissèrent de nouveau dans les entrailles du vaisseau et ressortirent dans la nuit glaciale. Comme toutes les nuits depuis ces derniers mois, ils grimpèrent au sommet de la tour ouest, s'emmitouflèrent de couvertures et s'assirent en un groupe serré, fixant l'horizon.

— Vous pensez qu'elle va bien ? demanda Monty avec inquiétude.

Personne ne répondit. Car personne n'avait de réponses. Ils ne savaient pas plus que lui.

— Clarke a toujours été débrouillarde, murmura Raven après un temps infini. Si quelqu'un peut survivre dans la nature en plein hiver, c'est bien elle.

Jasper préféra se taire. Ses sentiments envers Clarke étaient toujours aussi mitigés. Elle lui manquait, évidemment, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que si Maya était morte, c'était à cause d'elle. Et cette certitude lui rongeait le cœur depuis plusieurs mois, entamant son moral et faisant de lui quelqu'un qu'il n'était pas.

— Je suis sûre qu'elle a rejoint Lexa, marmonna Octavia.

Jasper lui jeta un regard de biais. Octavia était presque aussi en colère que lui envers Clarke. Elle avait une bonne raison elle aussi. Elle leur avait dit ce qu'elle savait il y a peu de temps de cela. Que Clarke savait ce qui allait arriver à TonDC, et elle n'avait rien fait pour l'empêcher. Des civils étaient morts. Octavia n'était pas prête de lui pardonner cette trahison.

— Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, répliqua Bellamy. Elle ne ferait jamais ça.

Jasper retint un reniflement dédaigneux. Personne ne savait ce que Clarke pourrait faire. Elle était tellement indépendante, persuadée d'agir pour le bien de tous. Voir Bellamy la défendre ainsi, vaillamment et avec loyauté, le rendait malade.

Lorsque le gong annonçant le couvre-feu retentit, les cinq adolescents redescendirent de la tour, les membres endoloris, pour gagner leurs couchettes étroites situées au fin fond du vaisseau. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse pénétrer dans le dortoir, Jasper sentit une main ferme retenir son coude. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il se heurta au regard impénétrable de Monty.

— Quoi ? demanda-t-il, de mauvaise humeur, en se dégageant.

— Je ne peux pas prétendre que je sais ce que tu ressens, répondit Monty, mais je comprends que tu aies mal. Quoi qu'il en soit, quoi qu'il se soit passé, tu dois pardonner à Clarke. Elle n'a fait que ce qu'elle pensait être juste. Elle nous a tous sauvé.

— Pas tous, répliqua sèchement Jasper, ses pensées se dirigeant douloureusement vers Maya.

Monty poussa un soupir devant tant d'obstination.

— Tout ce que je te demande, c'est d'être indulgent avec elle lorsqu'elle reviendra.

— Elle ne reviendra pas.

L'affirmation claqua dans l'air. Jasper lut l'abattement dans les prunelles de son ami, et il s'en voulut. Il ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre. Il lui offrit un sourire triste, puis il passa devant lui pour entrer dans le dortoir.

Jasper se retourna longuement dans sa couchette avant de trouver le sommeil, plein de doutes. Il ne put s'endormir que lorsqu'il accepta le fait que Clarke méritait son pardon, ou au moins qu'il considère à lui donner.

Lorsqu'il fut emporté par le sommeil, sa dernière pensée fut le souvenir de cette longue nuit de souffrance, durant laquelle Clarke était restée à ses côtés et l'avait guéri. Il avait été tellement sûr de mourir. Mais il était toujours en vie, et c'était grâce à elle. Elle l'avait sauvé, et plus d'une fois.

Elle avait bien droit à un peu d'indulgence de sa part. Après tout, tout le monde fait des erreurs. Les siennes avaient juste des répercussions plus importantes, ce qui était normal. Car c'était elle, leur véritable leader.

Et sans leur leader, ils n'étaient rien.

* * *

 **Note de fin** : La fin est brutale, je vous l'accorde, mais avec le temps limité, difficile de faire comme on le voudrait. ^^ Merci d'avoir lu, à demain pour le prochain ! :)


	8. Chapitre 8 : Silencieux

**Note d'auteur :** Texte écrit durant la Nuit de janvier 2016, sur le thème "Silencieux". La scène prend place à la fin de l'épisode 1 de la saison 3.

* * *

Le seul son qu'elle percevait était la respiration presque inaudible de Niylah à ses côtés. Allongée sur le dos, Clarke fixait d'un regard vide le toit en bois de la cabane vétuste. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas dormi dans un véritable lit. Trois longs mois. A se contenter du sol dur de la forêt où des branches inconfortables des pins. Et ce n'était jamais réellement pour dormir. Juste pour s'assoupir quelques instants, trouver une paix relative pour un bref moment.

Malgré l'inconfort, elle aimait la forêt et tous ses bruits. Les crissements des insectes, le vent qui soufflait dans les feuilles, la fuite presque silencieuse du gibier lorsqu'il l'entendait approcher. Les bois regorgeaient de vie. Mais d'ici, elle n'entendait plus rien. Lorsqu'elle fermait les yeux, elle pouvait presque se croire de retour dans l'Arche, dans le silence étouffant de l'espace.

Clarke rouvrit brusquement les yeux en se redressant. Elle détestait cette sensation. Elle ne voulait plus y penser. Elle voulait oublier l'Arche, son silence feutré, son règlement idiot, son quotidien sinistre. Elle voulait oublier l'horrible vision des cadavres qui s'entassaient dans la cantine de Mount Weather, Maya morte dans les bras de Jasper, le regard de Bellamy lorsqu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle partait.

La culpabilité et la tristesse l'étreignirent comme de vieilles amies. Mais elle se secoua, serra les dents, repoussa ces sentiments trop encombrants. Elle n'avait pas le temps de se laisser aller. Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil à Niylah. Son dos nu était orné d'un long tatouage tribal, comme la plupart des Grounders. Elle avait quatre entailles sur l'épaule droite. Quatre morts. Elle frissonna en pensant au nombre d'entailles qu'elle-même aurait dû avoir. Son dos n'était pas assez grand.

Clarke repoussa les draps sans attendre, frémissant lorsque le froid assaillit sa peau. Le feu était mort depuis longtemps. Elle devait partir. Elle ne pouvait pas rester. Niylah comprendrait. Ce n'était pas comme si elles étaient réellement amies. Elle avait juste eu besoin de chaleur humaine, et la Grounder avait été la seule à lui procurer un semblant d'affection depuis ces derniers mois. Elle eut une pensée fugace pour Bellamy, qu'elle repoussa avec fermeté en serrant les dents. Cela faisait trois mois. Elle devait tourner la page.

Ramassant ses affaires, Clarke se rhabilla à la hâte. Elle jeta un dernier regard à la Grounder endormie avant de saisir son épieu et de pousser la porte de bois, fuyant le calme oppressant qui avait envahi la cabane. Aussi silencieuse qu'une ombre, elle se glissa entre les arbres, se demandant où elle allait bien pouvoir passer le reste de la nuit. Elle devait rester éloignée de la section 7, territoire de l'Ice Nation, car ses anciens amis commençaient à fouiller la zone. Elle se dirigea donc vers le nord, à l'opposé, évitant soigneusement de se tourner vers l'ouest, là où se trouvaient Lexa et son clan.

L'esprit entièrement concentré sur le territoire qu'elle allait devoir couvrir dans la matinée pour arriver à son terrain de chasse, Clarke ne fit pas attention à la silhouette tapie dans un coin d'ombre à quelques mètres devant elle. Elle ne réalisa la présence de l'intrus qu'au moment où il posa une lame sur sa gorge.

— Wanheda, murmura-t-il à voix basse, d'un ton rauque et menaçant.

Clarke ferma les yeux, se traitant intérieurement d'idiote. Si seulement elle avait été plus attentive…

* * *

 **Note de fin :** Merci d'avoir lu ! :) Comme vous l'avez sûrement compris, j'ai écrit ce texte quelques jours après avoir vu le premier épisode qui m'a laissé sur ma faim. ^^ Une p'tite review ? :)


	9. Chapitre 9 : Triomphe

**Note d'auteur :** Un petit texte sur le thème "Triomphe", écrit pendant la nuit de février 2016. :) Il est centré sur Clarke, à la fin de l'épisode 16 de la saison 2.

* * *

La main toujours posée sur le levier baissé, Clarke fixe les écrans minuscules, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Des parents qui s'écroulent, des enfants qui crachent des filets de sang, des morts, des morts, et encore des morts. Une hécatombe. Ont-ils eu réellement raison ?

Elle voit Emerson s'enfuir, sans un regard en arrière. Les sirènes d'alarmes déchirent l'air, lui arrachent les oreilles. Elle se sent malade. Elle a la nausée. Sa vision est presque floue. Bellamy l'arrache à sa catatonie. Il ôte sa main de la sienne, puis la pousse légèrement dans le bas du dos. Ils doivent sortir d'ici. Aller sauver les leurs.

Ils courent jusqu'au niveau cinq, Bellamy devant, Monty derrière, Clarke au milieu, qui se laisse mener, telle une poupée sans vie. Ils entrent dans le réfectoire encombré de cadavres. Clarke réprime une brusque envie de vomir. Morts, tous morts. Un ballon de football traîne sur le sol. Ca, plus que le reste, ça lui donne envie de hurler.

Jasper étreint le corps inerte de Maya. Il pleure. Elle serre les poings. Elle veut pleurer, elle aussi, mais ce ne serait pas correct. Elle préfère fuir. La fuite, c'est tellement plus facile. Fuir les corps entassés, les gens qu'elle a tués. Des gens normaux, des gens qui les ont aidés. Des gens qui avaient une vie. Elle les a tués. Elle est devenue une meurtrière. Leurs fantômes l'entourent, lui pèsent, l'étouffent. Ils s'ajoutent à ceux de TonDC, à ceux des trois cents guerriers assassinés par l'explosion du vaisseau.

Ce soir, ils ont gagné la guerre contre Mount Weather. Ce soir, ils vont libérer les leurs, mettre fin aux expériences morbides, aux massacres, à la guerre. Malgré l'abandon des Grounders, la trahison de Lexa et la douleur qu'elle lui a provoquée, ils ont triomphé.

En regardant Jasper étreindre le cadavre pâle et sanguinolent de Maya, Clarke se demande cependant à quel prix s'élève leur victoire.

* * *

 **Note de fin** : Merci d'avoir lu ! Dernier texte demain dans la journée, sur Octavia et Clarke, la scène prendra place à la fin du dernier épisode de la saison 3. :) A demain, et n'oubliez pas qu'une review fait toujours plaisir.


	10. Chapitre 10 : Decevoir

**Note d'auteur :** Et voici le dernier texte écrit au cours de la nuit de février ! Le thème était "Décevoir", et les personnages sont Octavia et Clarke. La scène prend place à la fin de l'épisode de la semaine dernière, saison 3, épisode 6.

* * *

— Clarke, dépêche-toi !

Son épée à la main, sur ses gardes, Octavia surveille les environs. Clarke s'extirpe hors du boyau étroit, en serrant les dents. Elle ne sait pas ce qui lui fait le plus mal, sa douleur cuisante au poignet, ou le souvenir du regard froid de Bellamy.

— Où est la tente de Lexa ?

— Plein nord.

Courbées, épiant le moindre mouvement en direction d'Arkadia, les deux fugitives s'enfoncent sous le couvert rassurant des arbres. Aucune sentinelle en vue. Silencieuses, elles se glissent comme des ombres entre les troncs minces, aux aguets. Elles ne perçoivent que le bruit de leurs respirations et celui des brindilles qui craquent sous leurs pieds.

— Tu penses vraiment que Lexa acceptera de passer outre l'attaque de Pike ?

Clarke ne répond pas. En cet instant, elle ne parvient pas à penser à Lexa, aux trois cents Grounders morts, à la guerre qui se profile. Tout ce à quoi elle songe, c'est Bellamy. Les mots durs qu'il lui a crachés au visage. La lueur implacable dans ses yeux lorsqu'il a refermé le bracelet froid des menottes sur son poignet. Sa poigne ferme lorsqu'il l'a traînée à travers les couloirs pour l'emmener à Pike.

— Attention, siffle Octavia.

Elle la tire brusquement vers le sol, le regard fixé vers une silhouette indistincte une centaine de mètres plus loin. Un garde de Pike. Sans même tourner un regard vers elle, il poursuit son chemin, à l'opposé du leur.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu es autant dans la lune ?

Le ton d'Octavia est agressif. Clarke sait qu'elle lui en veut toujours pour TonDC, pour Mount Weather, pour tout. Pourtant, elle lui a sauvé la vie aujourd'hui. Elle l'a libéré. En se retournant contre son propre frère.

— Il s'apprêtait à me faire prisonnière, murmure-t-elle enfin.

Avouer la vérité la fait se sentir faible, ça l'agace, mais il faut que ça sorte. Elle ne peut pas se laisser distraire par ses sentiments, pas en ce moment.

— Moi aussi il m'a déçu, réplique Octavia en se relevant. Il a juste besoin d'une bonne correction.

— Je lui ai dit. Que j'avais besoin de lui, répond Clarke en la rattrapant. Il n'a eu aucune réaction.

— Je me chargerais de lui remettre les idées en place. En attendant, on a un massacre à empêcher.

Octavia marche d'un pas ferme, le regard fixé droit devant elle. Sa mâchoire est contractée par la fureur, ses poings se serrent. Pourtant, paradoxalement, Clarke se sent plus détendue. Mettre un mot sur ce qu'elle ressent l'apaise. Bellamy l'a déçu tant de fois ces derniers mois. Et à chaque fois, il s'était racheté, amendé.

Et il se rachèterait cette fois encore, comme d'habitude.

* * *

 **Note de fin :** Merci d'avoir lu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours super plaisir ! :) Je ne sais pas quand je publierais de nouveau, la prochaine nuit sera à la fin du mois, à voir si The 100 m'inspire. Je meurs toujours d'envie d'écrire une fic longue, mais j'ai tellement de projets sur le feu en ce moment que je pense attendre la fin de la saison 3. ^^


	11. Chapitre 11 : Prédiction

**Note d'auteur :** Ah ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas publié sur ce recueil ! Je sais pas s'il reste encore du monde par ici, mais j'ai écris deux petits textes sur The 100 lors de la dernière Nuit, et je me dis que ce serait bête de ne pas les publier. ^^ Je vous préviens, c'est pas joyeux. Celui-ci vient donc de la Nuit de mai 2016, sur le thème "Prédiction", et met en scène Octavia. :)

* * *

/!\ SPOILERS Saison 3 Episode 9 /!\

Quelque chose ne va pas. Elle ouvre les yeux, les membres engourdis, la tête enserrée dans un étau. Les sabots du cheval piétinent la terre molle, ses crins mouillés lui chatouillent le menton. Pendant plusieurs secondes, c'est le blanc dans sa tête. Puis tout lui revient. D'un coup.

— Lincoln, murmure-t-elle.

Octavia tourne la tête. Kane, Nathan, Brian, ils sont tous là. Sauf Lincoln. Un mauvais pressentiment lui étreint le cœur, la peur lui serre la gorge. Le camp est à sa gauche. Même à cette distance, elle le voit, très clairement. Il n'est qu'une silhouette indistincte, mais elle sait que c'est lui. Encadré par deux gardes, il marche jusqu'au centre du terrain dégagé. Face à Pike.

Elle veut descendre, elle veut le rejoindre. Elle s'écroule plus qu'autre chose sur le sol. Ses jambes ne répondent presque plus. Pourtant, elle avance, déterminée, les dents serrées, des larmes au coin des yeux. Elle trébuche, s'égratigne les mains, écarte les branches piquantes des sapins. Elle sent Kane la retenir, mais elle le repousse d'une secousse. Elle a besoin de le voir, au moins une dernière fois.

— Non…

Sa voix n'est qu'un halètement presqu'inaudible. Du haut de l'à-pic, une fois les arbres dépassés, elle a une vue imprenable sur Arkadia. Sur l'homme qu'elle aime prêt à mourir.

Des larmes lui brouillent la vue. Elle aurait dû le savoir, elle aurait dû l'en empêcher.

 _Oso throu daun ogeda (1)._ A ce moment-là, elle le pensait vraiment, et elle le pense toujours d'ailleurs. Elle est prête à mourir pour lui. Elle a vu la lueur dans ses yeux, elle l'a prise pour de l'admiration, du respect, mais elle s'est méprise. Et maintenant, il se sacrifie pour elle, pour eux tous, pour son peuple. Son « Je t'aime » résonne encore à ses oreilles, la piqûre de la seringue engourdit encore son cou. Comment a-t-il pu faire ça ? Comment a-t-il pu croire qu'elle survivrait sans lui ?

En bas, face à Pike, Lincoln s'agenouille dans la boue. Des pleurs montent le long de sa gorge, elle essaye de les retenir. Elle doit être forte. Elle est une guerrière. _Won gona (2)_. Elle ne peut pas se laisser abattre, elle ne peut pas pleurer.

Lincoln tourne son regard vers le ciel. Si elle se concentre très fort, elle peut presque croire qu'il s'adresse à elle. Pike sort son arme et la pointe droit sur lui. Tout en elle lui hurle de se jeter en avant, d'empêcher cela. Mais Kane la retient d'un geste ferme. Il a raison, une petite voix essaye de lui dire. Tu ne peux rien faire, à part te faire tuer. Ca la rend malade.

Elle le voit articuler quelques mots. Elle n'a pas besoin d'entendre pour savoir. _Mebi oso na hit choda op nodotaim (3)_. Elle répète ces mots elle aussi, comme en écho. Son cœur va imploser dans sa poitrine.

Le bruit de la balle déchire l'atmosphère, monte jusqu'à ses oreilles. Elle a envie de hurler. Le corps de Lincoln, son Lincoln, s'écroule dans la boue, la tempe rougit.

— Non…, répète-t-elle d'une voix étranglée.

C'est comme si le temps s'est arrêté. Pendant quelques secondes, elle ne réagit pas. Puis la dure réalité lui tombe dessus. C'est violent, c'est brutal, ça fait mal.

Plus jamais elle ne pourra le serrer dans ses bras. Plus jamais elle ne pourra lui dire je t'aime, l'embrasser, le regarder dans les yeux, sentir sa peau contre la sienne, combattre à ses côtés. Plus jamais elle ne le verrait.

Un monstre de douleur hurle dans sa poitrine, la griffe, la blesse de l'intérieur. Mais elle ne peut pas pleurer, elle n'en a pas le temps.

— Octavia, la presse Kane.

Oui, ils doivent partir, elle le sait. Elle n'a pas le temps de pleurer ou de s'apitoyer sur son sort. Elle en aura le temps plus tard. Quand la paix sera établie. Quand Pike sera éliminé. Quand elle se sera vengée.

Son regard se fait dur lorsqu'elle le pose sur la silhouette du nouveau Chancelier. Celui qui est coupable de tant de crimes. La rage court dans ses veines, lui fait serrer les poings, les dents. Elle a envie de sang. Son sang.

— _Jus Drein Jus Daun (4)_. Je ne sais ni quand, ni où, mais tu mourras de ma main.

Sa voix n'est qu'un murmure, mais sa prédiction résonne dans l'air, pleine d'une haine vengeresse.

La main de Kane se sert sur son épaule, pressente. Ses yeux s'égarent sur le corps inanimé. Le sang s'est mêlé à l'eau et la boue, et ça lui donne envie à la fois de vomir et d'étriper l'auteur de cet acte.

— _Yu gonplei ste odon (5)_ , chuchote-t-elle.

Elle ferme un instant les yeux. Ravale ses larmes, sa tristesse. Et laisse la colère et le ressentiment prendre chaque cellule de son corps. Sans lui, elle n'est plus rien.

Seule sa haine la tient debout à présent.

* * *

(1) : We fight together = Nous combattons ensemble

(2) : A warrior = Une guerrière

(3) : May we meet again = Puissons-nous nous rencontrer de nouveau

(4) : Blood must have blood = Le sang appelle le sang

(5) : Your fight is over = Ton combat est terminé

* * *

 **Note de fin :** Merci d'avoir lu ! :D Pour le petit lexique de fin, j'ai mis d'abord en anglais, parce que c'est la langue qui me vient le plus naturellement quand j'écris sur The 100, vu que je regarde la série en VO, mais j'ai quand même une traduction française au cas où (traduction approximative de moi-même).

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! :) N'hésitez pas à laisser une p'tite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! Le prochain texte arrivera sûrement demain, et sera centré sur Murphy, lors du tout dernier épisode de la saison 3, sur le thème "Orphelin". Bon week-end à tous, et à demain ! :D


	12. Chapitre 12 : Orphelin

**Note d'auteur :** Et voici le deuxième et dernier texte écrit lors de la nuit de mai. :) Sur le thème "Orphelin", et se concentrant cette fois sur Murphy ! La fin est un peu rapide, ou en tout cas pas comme je la souhaitais, mais en une heure j'ai pas eu le temps de trop peaufiner les détails. ^^ Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

/!\ SPOILES Saison 3 Episode 16 /!\

Le cœur d'Ontari pulsait sous ses doigts. Palpitant de vie. Son visage déformé par une grimace, Murphy retint la bile qui menaçait de passer la barrière de ses lèvres. Dégoûtant, tout simplement dégoûtant. Il détourna le regard, à deux doigts de vomir. Regarder ailleurs, il devait regarder ailleurs. Se concentrer sur autre chose.

Abby avait eu raison. Ce qu'il faisait était peut-être la chose la plus répugnante qu'il avait fait de toute sa vie, mais ça marchait. Et c'était la seule chose qui importait. Le sang noir d'Ontari, dernière Nightblood, courait le long des tubes en plastique jusqu'aux veines de Clarke. La blonde, les yeux révulsés, la bave aux lèvres, ne tressautait plus sur le trône impressionnant qui avait vu s'asseoir tant de Commandants Grounders.

Les portes s'ouvrirent avec fracas, livrant passage à Octavia, Bellamy, Nathan, Brian et Pike. Murphy sentit son propre cœur s'arrêter, mais ses doigts ne cessèrent nullement leur mouvement. Ils continuaient de presser de manière mécanique l'organe frémissant.

— Ils sont ici, haleta Nathan.

Avec une grimace, il lâcha son petit ami sur le sol. Brian était blessé. Pike aussi. Il boitait. Si une bataille devait éclater… Murphy ne voulait même pas y penser. Ses yeux se reportèrent sur Clarke.

— Allez Clarke, grommela-t-il d'un ton inaudible. Bats-toi.

Tu n'es pas la grande Wanheda pour rien. Tu as brûlé vivants des centaines de guerriers Grounders. Tu as irradié Mount Weather. Tu viendras à bout de cette menace. Tu vaincras ALIE. Tu peux le faire.

Les dents serrées à s'en casser la mâchoire, il continua à l'encourager mentalement, tandis que les autres barricadaient la grande porte. L'espoir enflait en lui, obstruant sa gorge, faisant trembler ses doigts. Elle devait réussir, il n'y avait pas d'autre issue. Il n'allait pas mourir ici, à serrer entre ses mains le cœur mort d'Ontari. Il n'avait même pas pu serrer Emori une dernière fois dans ses bras.

Des cris se firent entendre de l'autre côté de la porte. Des cris de rage, des imprécations. Des coups ébranlèrent le barrage branlant. Ils ne tiendraient pas longtemps. Murphy ne lâchait pas Clarke des yeux. Elle pouvait le faire, elle allait le faire.

Les portes cédèrent. Tout s'écroula. Il ne put retenir un cri rauque. Les autres se mirent à sa battre. Le désespoir l'éteignit. Il était à deux doigts d'abandonner. A admettre sa défaite. Mais ses doigts continuaient de presser le cœur d'Ontari, d'envoyer son sang dans les veines de Clarke. Il était la seule personne qui la retenait à la vie. Sans lui, son cerveau exploserait. Elle avait besoin de lui pour réussir, pour gagner, pour anéantir ALIE.

La bataille faisait rage autour de lui. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Kane étrangler Bellamy. Octavia pliait. Pike aussi. Nathan tentait de défendre Brian comme il pouvait. Abby serrait une arme d'une main tremblante. Ils perdaient.

Murphy vit Emori dans la masse et il sentit sa gorge se serrer. Lui qui n'avait jamais cru en aucun dieu se mit à implorer le ciel de la laisser vivre. Il ne pouvait pas la perdre, pas elle. Il avait déjà vu partir ses parents. Son père exécuté, sa mère ivre morte dans une flaque de vomi. Il n'avait été qu'un orphelin blessé, rancunier et rageur avant de la rencontrer. Un orphelin meurtrier, plein de haine envers le monde entier. Elle était sa rédemption. Il avait besoin d'elle.

Et soudain, tout s'arrêta. Aussi brusquement que ça avait commencé. Clarke s'éveilla en un sursaut. Tous les combattants se figèrent. Kane se releva brusquement, le visage déformé par l'effroi. Bellamy tenta de reprendre sa respiration, toussant, crachotant. Il avait été à deux doigts de la mort.

Abby enleva l'IA de la nuque de Clarke. Murphy laissa retomber le cœur d'Ontari, qui regagna la cage thoracique de sa propriétaire en un bruit désagréable. Mais il n'avait plus envie de vomir à présent. Il la cherchait des yeux.

Elle était là. Juste devant lui. Avant même d'avoir pu y réfléchir, il se jeta en avant, l'enveloppa dans une étroite étreinte. Elle s'excusait, il sentait les larmes poindre dans sa voix. Il lui assura que ce n'était rien, que ce n'était pas elle, que c'était cette stupide puce. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il disait en réalité. Le plus important était qu'il pouvait de nouveau la serrer contre lui, sentir son odeur, être à ses côtés. Jusqu'à cinq minutes plus tôt, il n'aurait pas cru cela possible.

Murphy ferma les yeux de soulagement. Avec elle, il n'était plus cet orphelin plein de rage et de haine. Elle était devenue sa famille à présent.

Et il fit le serment que plus jamais il ne la perdrait d'une telle façon.

* * *

 **Note de fin :** Merci d'avoir lu ! La review étant le seul salaire d'un auteur de fanfics, n'oubliez pas qu'en recevoir fait toujours super plaisir, et je mets toujours un point d'honneur à vous répondre ! :)

A bientôt je l'espère, pour des textes d'une prochaine Nuit !


End file.
